Dark Desires
by yunakitty
Summary: Daniel has made his way to Brennenburg Castle, in the hopes of ridding himself of the curse of the orb with the help of the great Baron Alexander. But Alexander may have more things in mind for him... Amnesia: The Dark Descent.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I can't believe there isn't any Amnesia: The Dark Descent fanfiction! I've been watching Mangaminx's excellent LP of it on Youtube, and we joked a bit at the beginning that some of the sinister things Alexander says to Daniel could be taken in a sexual way. Of course getting to the end of the game it all turned out to be horrible... but, I decided to write this as a comfort to myself. This little story doesn't contain any spoilers for the game; rather, it's what I would rather have had the two men doing together. I hope you enjoy it! And go watch the Let's Play by Mangaminx - it is AWESOME! This story is dedicated to her as I never would have written it if she hadn't LP'ed the game so wonderfully! **

Daniel sat up in bed with a start. He was broken out in a cold sweat. The nightmares... not the nightmares again. He couldn't take it. When a man couldn't even restore himself with sleep... he would fall apart entirely. And Daniel felt pretty close to coming to pieces.

The storm howled outside the castle, and Daniel gasped for air, trying to catch his breath. There was a soft rapping at the door, and then with a creak the heavy wood swung inwards. Warm light spilled into the room from a lantern, and Daniel blinked a few times, his eyes constricting in response.

"Is everything all right, Daniel?" The deep baritone voice of his gracious host, Alexander, came from behind the lantern, and Daniel could just make out his form.

"Y-Yes... I'm sorry..." Daniel stammered. He tugged at the front of his unruly mop of chestnut hair. "I just..."

"More nightmares?" Alexander asked. He stepped into the room and sat on the edge of Daniel's spacious four postered bed.

"Yes," Daniel admitted with a sigh. "They're getting worse and worse."

"The Shadow is getting near," Alexander pronounced. "But fear not, we will soon have the tools to banish it forever."

"I hope so," Daniel said, sounding unsure.

"Trust me," Alexander said firmly. "Now, you just try to get some rest..."

"I don't think I can sleep," Daniel fretted. "I mean, I'm afraid to try."

He looked up at Alexander with such an utterly pitiful expression that the baron had to suppress a chuckle so as not to insult his guest. "I see. Can I summon a servant to fetch something for you? Warm honeyed milk? Some brandy perhaps? A hot water bottle?"

"No, no thank you," Daniel said, waving these suggestions away. He smiled weakly. "I'm sorry to bother you, Alexander. I'm sure you need your rest. Don't worry about me."

Alexander smiled, showing a slightly sinister gleam of white teeth. "What a poor host I would be if I ignored my guest in his time of need. Please, won't you come to my chambers? I have many books that you might find interesting... something to take your mind off your worries."

"I'd like that very much," Daniel said, sounding relieved. He got out of bed and threw on his robe, then followed Alexander down the winding stone walled hallways towards the master's quarters.

"After you," Alexander said amiably, ushering Daniel into his suite.

"Amazing..." Daniel breathed, looking around at the walls of books in Alexander's anteroom. He walked about, fingering bindings here and there as he read the titles. He glanced over at Alexander. "I think I can find my way back to my room after I pick something. There's no need to worry about me anymore. Thank you, Alexander."

"I'm in no hurry to go back to sleep," Alexander assured him. He sat in a comfy armchair and stretched a hand out, pouring himself some dark, crimson fluid in a glass. "Can I offer you some wine?"

"Oh, sure. Th-thank you," Daniel said. He pulled a dusty old tome off the shelf and crossed to the chair opposite Alexander, taking a seat. He accepted the glass from Alexander and took a tentative sip. "It's very good," he murmured.

"A fine vintage," Alexander said briefly. "Come now. What did you choose?" That slightly wolf-like smile crept out once more.

"Oh, well..." Daniel turned the book over in his lap. "It's on ancient Greek mythology."

"A very interesting subject. Do you enjoy tales of mythology?"

"Oh, yes, very much so," Daniel said, relaxing slightly as he talked. "The gods and goddesses... so fascinating."

"I agree," Alexander said. "Do you have a particular god or goddess you worship?"

Daniel reddened slightly. There was something in the way Alexander asked questions that made him feel so strange sometimes. It was as if he knew right where to strike to find a vulnerable spot. "Y-Yes..." he finally admitted. "I mean, not that I worship. It's just that I find Apollo particularly attractive. I mean interesting! _Interesting_!" He cursed himself for his slip of the tongue. How had he let himself say that? It was something he never admitted out loud, lest he be mocked. And now he had said it in front of someone like Baron Alexander... how humiliating.

But to his relief and surprise, Alexander simply smiled. "Yes, Apollo is particularly... interesting." Daniel reddened again at that deliberate pause. Alexander was continuing on, however. "Representing the sun... so many ancient cultures are based around sun worship. Of course, Apollo was just one of many gods in Greek mythology, but how important he is. We cannot live without the sun, after all."

"R-right..." Daniel said. He drank down his wine a little too quickly in his nervousness, and noticed that Alexander was very quick to refill his glass.

"There are many fantastic tales of Apollo," Alexander was saying, as he set the bottle down. Daniel picked up his glass and sipped as the man spoke. "Killing the dragon Python when he was only four days old..."

"Yes, and also..." Daniel found his voice again, extolling on his favorite subject with much enthusiasm. Alexander leaned back with the faintest hint of a smirk, watching the young man talk excitedly, and filling his glass for the third time during the narrative.

Daniel caught himself almost an hour later. "Why, listen to me! Running my mouth on like this. I'm sorry, Alexander." He smiled. "Thank you very much for your hospitality. I think I might be able to sleep now. This wine has relaxed me so. I'll just be going..."

Alexander raised a hand to stop him. "Please, don't be in a rush. I'm enjoying your company... very much." His teeth gleamed in the flickering candlelight.

Daniel felt a little shiver run through his body, but he stayed where he was. "I don't mean to keep you up all night..."

"I assure you, it's fine. Now back to Apollo... there was one legend of him that I particularly enjoy, but you didn't mention it."

"Eh?" Daniel looked up from running his finger around the rim of his wine glass. "Which one is that?"

"The tale of Apollo and Hyacinthus," Alexander explained, smiling wickedly.

Daniel's face rushed crimson. "I d-don't believe I know that one. But did I m-mention the story of..."

Alexander cut into his stammering speech decisively. "Come now, a devoted follower of Apollo like you simply _must_ know the tale of Hyacinthus. Such a beautifully tragic story."

"I do suppose I know it slightly..." Daniel admitted. In fact, it was one of his favorites, but he dared not tell anyone that, for fear of the inferences they might make.

"A young man of exceeding beauty... so captivating as to attract the attention and affection of a god." Alexander swirled the wine around in his glass as Daniel squirmed in his seat. "They loved each other, passionately so. Ah, but their joy was short lived, for the west wind Zephyrus grew covetous, and blew the discus Apollo tossed back at Hyacinthus, striking him dead. Such a tragedy."

"Y-yes..." Daniel stammeringly agreed.

"Apollo loved Hyacinthus so much that he couldn't let Hades take him. So he turned his spilled blood into a flower, which he named _hyacinth._" Alexander smiled. "I find that part exceedingly fascinating. Love so passionate that it transcends death..."

"Er... yes..." Daniel fingered the collar of his pajamas, feeling uncomfortably hot.

Alexander watched his discomfiture in growing pleasure. "Ah? Have I said something wrong? You look upset, Daniel."

"No, I, er..."

"Are you also fascinated by the idea of forbidden love?" Alexander asked, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"No!" Daniel burst out impetuously. "I do _not_ think of other men in that way!"

Alexander leaned back, placing a hand on his chest and offering up a mock surprised air. "Hmmm? I meant loving someone beyond death. Why did you think I meant two men in love?"

Daniel slumped slightly, as if the air had been let out of him. "Er... I just... ah..." He could not explain himself.

Alexander crossed his legs and folded his hands contemplatively. "Have I struck a sore spot? Please, Daniel, I want you to be totally relaxed in my home. Remember, we are far from any jurisdiction. There is no one to judge you here."

"But I..." Daniel tried to protest, but as he looked up, he was caught in Alexander's hypnotic gaze. "I..."

"Because really, it's quite foolish for the coupling of two men to be considered taboo. Men are fierce, energetic, powerful creatures. There are times that they belong together. I think that only a man can truly satisfy the deepest urges of another man."

Daniel stammered, unable to speak in light of these revelations from Alexander. He had never heard anyone else voice such an opinion. But in truth, it was exactly what Daniel believed deep within his soul.

Alexander's flickering golden eyes continued to burn into him. "And I believe you agree... Daniel."

"I... do..." Daniel managed to say. His heart was pounding terribly.

"Ah. Just as I thought." Alexander's lip curled, showing a sharp line of teeth. "And tell me, Daniel... do you have urges that need to be satisfied?" Those eyes stared deep into Daniel's very soul.

"Y-yes..." Daniel whispered hoarsely. Alexander rose to his feet, and Daniel allowed himself to be led in a daze into the bedchambers.

"Please... undress yourself," Alexander said, and Daniel slowly complied. He let his robe fall to the floor, then unbuttoned and shrugged off his pajama top. He untied the thin rope holding up the woolen bottoms, and let them slip down his legs. Then he stood before Alexander, fully nude, waiting in tortuous anticipation as Alexander hungrily drank in every inch with his eyes. Daniel's body was lean and wiry, and his limbs were deeply tanned from time spent in the sultry desert.

Alexander continued to ogle Daniel as he began to remove his own clothing. First came the heavy black velvet robe. Then he slowly unfastened his silken top, exposing a surprisingly muscular chest. Though Alexander's hair was silver, Daniel had always noted he had the face of a young man, and now he knew he had the body to match.

The silk was sliding to the floor now, along with its matching piece of clothing, Alexander's pajama pants. Underneath he was bare, and his arousal rose up, turgid with heat and desire.

Daniel's eyes widened at the sheer size of the thing. Never in his life had he seen nor imagined one so large. It was horrifying and fascinating at the same time, and he couldn't look away.

"Like what you see?" Alexander asked, narrowing his eyes and smirking slightly.

Daniel managed to look up at his face, and swallowed hard. He nodded, trembling slightly.

Alexander smirked more. "On the bed," he commanded, his voice suddenly hard and authoritative.

Daniel scrambled to obey, feeling excited at this change in personality. He climbed onto the bed, reclining on his back, body raised on his elbows, and looked at Alexander in trepidation. "Face down," Alexander corrected him, and Daniel gasped nervously.

"Yes, that's right," Alexander chuckled wickedly. "Hadn't you thought it out that far? Well, don't keep me waiting. On your stomach."

Daniel was shaking from head to toe as he turned over. "Is it going to hurt?" he asked anxiously, as Alexander retrieved a vial of oil from his nightstand.

"Yes, of course it will," Alexander said ominously, and Daniel began to shake harder. "But I assure you, it's a pain you will love."

"I don't see how... oh!" Daniel cried out.

Alexander had already mounted him, and was prying his legs apart with strong, oiled hands. Daniel resisted out of fear at first. "Yield to me," Alexander growled at him, and Daniel allowed his legs to be spread.

He wailed as Alexander inserted two slippery fingers into his virgin hole and began to stretch it out. "No! I can't!"

"You can. Relax!" he commanded.

"I..." Daniel's mouth opened in a silent sob, and his eyes teared up.

"You will be thanking me soon," Alexander assured him. He scissored his fingers a few more times, then withdrew them and stroked his throbbing cock. He needed it. He needed it badly. This was something he had wanted since the moment he had laid eyes on Daniel, and now he would have it at last.

Taking himself in hand, he angled the tip down to press against Daniel's prepared opening. "Deep breath now," he advised, and when he heard Daniel's halting gasp, he plunged in.

Daniel's scream rocked the bedchambers, echoed by Alexander's deep groan of pleasure. "Yes... wonderful!" he moaned.

"It hurts!" Daniel cried.

"Patient now," Alexander rasped out. He began to thrust. "Let yourself adjust. Relax and feel it. Feel how I fill every inch inside of you. Feel your body melting and conforming to me. This is true perfection."

"I... I..." Daniel panted, clawing at the sheets. Alexander pulled him up by the hips, so that he was on his knees, his face and arms still on the bed. Then Alexander reached around and stroked at Daniel's half hard member with his slick hand. "Ooohhh..." Daniel gasped. Just then, his body acclimated itself to Alexander's impressive girth, and he began to feel stirrings of something pleasurable inside himself. His organ stiffened under Alexander's caress, and he found his cries of pain turning quickly into moans of desire.

"Yes... yes!" Alexander crowed triumphantly, sensing the change. "You've accepted me fully. Oh yes, Daniel. This is meant to be. I belong inside of you. Filling you up, possessing you... I can give you rapture like you've never known. Oh, Daniel."

"Alexander..." Daniel moaned. He felt a fire pooling in his belly, more intense than any sensation he'd had in his life. He felt as if he would explode in perfect ecstasy as Alexander rammed him from behind and stroked his manhood insistently. He knew he was reaching the brink... any second now...

Daniel sang out in delirious relief as the white hot jolt shot through his body. His entire form was shaken with explosions of pleasure, and he struggled to breathe as he was overcome. Alexander groaned and gripped his hips, savoring the feeling of rhythmic clamping and releasing on his cock. With a mighty roar, he came to a glorious finish deep inside of Daniel.

They lay together in the aftermath, bodies sweaty and sticky, limbs intertwined haphazardly. "That was... that was incredible..." Daniel finally managed to say.

"Yes..." Alexander agreed. He stroked Daniel's damp head. "And I will show you so much more in the days to come... yes, Daniel... I am very glad Fate guided you to my castle."

"As am I..." Daniel murmured. He rolled and lay his head on Alexander's chest.

Alexander smiled wickedly in the flickering candlelight, and the storm raged endlessly outside...


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel woke up the next morning, a bit disoriented, but feeling surprisingly well rested. He was face down in an unfamiliar bed, and he turned his head to the side with some difficulty to see Alexander fastening his cuffs. "Good morning," Alexander said, with a bit of a smirk.

"Morning," Daniel responded, his mouth dry. "I say... I slept through the night!" He rolled over and sat up, feeling suddenly reenergized. "I haven't done that in months!"

Alexander smoothed down his shirt and put on his waistcoat. "That's no surprise. You see... you were free from the Shadow for the night."

"Eh? How's that?"

"By... submitting fully to me, you managed to trick the Shadow into transferring its attention to me temporarily."

"What?" Daniel pushed aside his embarrassment at the events of the previous evening to marvel at the miracle. "But... I say, won't it begin to consume you?"

"I would think not," Alexander said confidently. "I have a much more... impervious mind than you, my dear Daniel. Attack as it might, it cannot pierce my mental defenses."

Daniel hugged his knees, thinking hard. "Is this... is this a solution?"

"In a way," Alexander said. "But you see, as I said before, it is only a temporary solution. In order for you to be rid of the Shadow for good, we will have to do a series of rituals."

"What kind of rituals?" Daniel tilted his head to the side and peered at Alexander inquisitively.

"I cannot explain easily..." Alexander crossed the room and placed a strong hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Do you trust me?"

Daniel swallowed hard. "Yes," he finally said.

"Then you must simply go along with whatever I ask you to do. And I promise you, you will never be tortured by the Shadow again."

"All right," Daniel said. He drew himself out of bed and put his robe on. He retired to his room and changed into some proper clothing, then rejoined Alexander in the great hall.

"Tonight," Alexander explained. "We will do the rituals tonight."

"Are these the same rituals you were speaking of yesterday? But I thought it would be some time before we had the necessary elements?"

Alexander paused, his hand on the window. "No," he said finally. "I had planned to go down a much different path originally. But you see, there is another option available to us now, in light of... recent events." The hint of a cruel smile actually aroused Daniel in a strange way.

"What option is that?"

"You will see. Now come. I want to show you some more of the castle."

After a lengthy traipse through the estate and a meal of roast mutton, night fell. Alexander grew quiet and thoughtful, and led Daniel deep into the castle, to a rather impressive room with copious amounts of stained glass lining the walls. The theme was a gruesome depiction of the Crusades, and the main color in the glass was red, leading to the room being stained crimson by the moonlight streaming through.

Alexander ushered Daniel into an antechamber, where he gave him a monk's robe made of coarse burlap. "Change into this," he instructed. "And only this. All your other clothing must be removed."

"I understand," Daniel said.

"Once you have changed, sit on this bench and wait in this room until I call for you. Do not come out until I do so. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Daniel replied. Alexander went back into the chapel-like area, and Daniel slowly began doffing his clothing. He slipped the robe on. It itched on his bare skin, even more so when he sat down and it rubbed against some of his more delicate parts. But he waited patiently while Alexander prepared for the ritual.

After what seemed like an eternity, he heard Alexander's strong voice booming through the wall. "Come now, Daniel."

Daniel stood up and headed out into the chapel. Alexander was standing before the altar, wearing a black cloak and hood. The room had undergone a transformation - candles formed a circle in the center of the room, and there was a silver chalice and dagger on the altar. Every cell in Daniel's body told him to flee, but he remembered that this was probably his only way to survive; and so he pressed on, walking into the center of the circle.

There, Alexander stepped forward. "Kneel before me," he commanded. Daniel hesitated slightly, but then did so. A boom of thunder came from outside, and lightning flashed, illuminating the room briefly.

Alexander began to chant in Latin, and Daniel waited patiently, shifting on his knees slightly. The cobblestone floor was hard and uncomfortable, but he chided himself that death would certainly be much more uncomfortable. He looked up as Alexander laid a hand on his head and began to speak in English. "Guardian of the Orb!" he called. "This man, Daniel, whom you have cast your Shadow over. Know that he is but an extension of my own flesh. He is my servant and I his master. Therefore, direct your curse unto me. This I command."

He took the dagger up and without the slightest flinch, stabbed the palm of his left hand. Daniel's eyes widened as he watched Alexander lay down the dagger and pick up the chalice, then let the blood flow into the cup. He stood before Daniel, and offered the chalice. "Do you swear your allegiance to me?"

"Yes," Daniel answered. His head was swimming but he knew he must go along with whatever Alexander asked of him.

"Are you but an extension of my flesh?"

"Yes."

"Then denounce yourself to the Guardian of the Orb."

"I... I denounce myself."

"Tell the Guardian you belong to me."

"I... I belong to Alexander."

"Good. Now drink of my blood."

Daniel shuddered, but raised the cup to his lips and drank it down.

Alexander continued speaking. "My blood flows in his veins. Guardian of the Orb, now and forever release your curse from my servant."

The room began to shake, and an evil wind howled through the room, roaring and rushing around. Daniel cowered, but Alexander stood firmly. "I say release your curse!" He chanted in Latin again. The room continued to rumble, and Daniel shrank down further, clutching at Alexander's legs for reassurance.

Finally, there was a bright blue flash, and the room fell silent. Daniel opened his tightly shut eyes, and slowly came back up to a kneeling position. He looked up at Alexander, who was smiling down on him almost kindly.

Daniel felt a swift pang in his heart. Somehow... the ritual had worked in more than one way. Not only had Alexander been able to convince the Guardian of the Orb that he was Daniel's master, but he had convinced Daniel himself. Daniel now looked at Alexander with reverence and awe. "Master..." he heard himself saying, in a breathless and adoring voice.

"Yes," Alexander said, reaching down and petting Daniel's head. "You've done very well."

"Thank you, Master."

"Let us return to my chambers," Alexander said. Daniel followed him obediently, leaving his clothing behind. When they reached Alexander's room, he shed the robe, and knelt down before Alexander once more.

"Master, please... let me pleasure you," he begged, gazing up at Alexander's smirking face in adoration.

"I would greatly enjoy that," Alexander said. He removed his own robe to reveal that he was completely naked underneath as well. They climbed up on the bed together, and Alexander settled himself amongst the pillows on the headboard, sitting up with his legs spread. "Come, Daniel. Pleasure me with your mouth."

Daniel crawled forward, nuzzling his face subserviently on Alexander's thighs before bringing his mouth to the man's genitals. He kissed the base of Alexander's erection, then opened his mouth and gave a shuddering exhale, in rapture that he could be so close to his beloved master. His tongue came out and traveled up the length, arriving at the tip where he lapped hungrily at the slit.

"That's a very good boy," Alexander said approvingly. He urged Daniel's head downwards, and Daniel engulfed his cock with his mouth, taking it full hilt down his throat. "Oh yessss," Alexander hissed, throwing his head back.

Daniel worked feverishly, wanting to please his great master. His head bobbed up and down rapidly, guided by Alexander's strong hands. After a few minutes, Alexander was gasping and groaning unevenly. "Hold on," he warned Daniel. He pulled the young man's head back and off of his cock. "I want to ... decorate your face," he rasped out, stroking himself quickly.

Daniel waited obediently as Alexander's hot release jetted out. It splashed across his forehead, the bridge of his nose, and his cheeks and lips. He lapped eagerly at what he could reach, as Alexander moaned in delight at the sight. "Beautiful," he said triumphantly.

Daniel wiped off his face with his hands, and then licked his fingers clean, glancing up at Alexander every so often to gauge his reaction. It was definitely positive, as Alexander was smirking and quickly regaining a rigid erection.

Alexander petted him affectionately. "You did a wonderful job," he praised Daniel. The young man beamed up at him reverently. "Now, I want to play some games with you, Daniel. How do you feel about that?"

"I want whatever my master wants," Daniel answered quickly.

"Good boy," Alexander smirked. He stood up and crossed the room, not bothering to cover himself. He opened a large cabinet, which revealed an impressive collection of sexual torture devices. Daniel's body gave an involuntary shudder at the sight, but at the same time, he willfully relaxed himself and tried to appear alluring for his master.

Alexander selected a few items, and came back to the bed. He smoothed a reassuring hand over Daniel's lean chest, and then viciously pinched one nipple with a small hinged metal clamp. Daniel let out a squeal, and then he moaned and gasped as he realized he liked the pain. "Lovely," Alexander murmured. He quickly clamped the other nipple as well. Daniel's eyes rolled back in his head, and his cock twitched and leaked in response.

"I see that you like this," Alexander chuckled. "But we mustn't have our naughty little boy going off too soon." He firmly fastened a leather band around the base of Daniel's erection. "This will prevent you from climaxing until I allow it," he explained. Daniel just moaned and squirmed.

"Now, what else can we do to you?" Alexander returned to the cabinet, perusing it thoughtfully. "Ah, how about this?" He came back with an oddly shaped glass phallus. "I'd like to see if I can fit this inside of you. Be a good boy and spread those legs."

Daniel did so obediently, letting his thighs fall apart. Alexander retrieved some oil from the nightstand, and greased up the glass. Then he pressed it to Daniel's anus, and forced it inside. Daniel screamed beautifully, his cock throbbing under its restraints.

"You like that too," Alexander observed, pleased. He climbed up on the bed with Daniel, hovering over him, his hand still pressing the phallus deep inside of the young man. "Do you enjoy pain, Daniel?"

"I... yes, oh yes," Daniel gasped. He moaned happily as Alexander bit his neck and pumped the glass in and out.

"I think we will get along splendidly," Alexander murmured, as his teeth found Daniel's shoulder. Then he brought his face to Daniel's and stared him in the eyes for a moment before capturing his lips for a crushing, smothering kiss. His tongue forced its way into Daniel's mouth, probing greedily.

Alexander came out of the kiss, allowing Daniel to breathe, and withdrew the glass. It was quickly replaced with his own cock, however, which he thrust mercilessly into Daniel's tight inner sanctum. He held Daniel's thighs apart and pounded him, groaning in delight. "By god, Daniel," he gasped. "Your interior is heavenly. I could be inside of you all night."

"I hope you are," Daniel breathed back, and Alexander groaned in satisfaction.

"You are such a very good slave," he praised. Daniel's cheeks became rosy, and he trembled and squirmed even more underneath Alexander. "Hmmm? What's this? I suppose you want your climax?"

"Please, master," Daniel begged. "I'm going to burst."

"You'll finish when I do," Alexander informed him. "If you can give me that ultimate pleasure, I'll release your bonds." He pushed deep into Daniel and stayed there, pulsing. "Squeeze me, Daniel."

Daniel bit his lip and contracted his body, then released it. Alexander's moans of pleasure encouraged him to continue the same pattern. Soon, the great silver haired man was groaning uncontrollably. "Yes, yes!" He fumbled with the leather band around Daniel's cock, unfastening it just as he spurted his hot load deep inside of him. Daniel screamed and climaxed as well, shooting out so powerfully that the ribbons of sticky fluid struck him in his chin.

Alexander gave a great exhale, and collapsed down onto Daniel. He rose up slightly after a few moments and removed the clamps from Daniel's chest. Then he pulled the young man under the covers with him, where he petted him affectionately.

"Thank you, master," Daniel said breathlessly. He kissed Alexander's chest and gazed up at him. "I am grateful to belong to you."


End file.
